


Façade

by whiskeyandlonging



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Aid, Injury, Prompt Fill, Reader Insert, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandlonging/pseuds/whiskeyandlonging
Summary: Prompt: "That hurts!"





	Façade

You hissed and tried to pull away as Dean dabbed at the cut along your hairline.

“Stop moving.”

“No, that _hurts!_ ”

“It’ll hurt worse if it gets infected.”

“Your bedside manner is terrible.”

“Yeah, well. I’m not here to make friends,” Dean muttered as he went back to cleaning the cut, albeit more gently. He cupped your cheek with his other hand, offering comfort while keeping your head still as he worked. He murmured apologies each time you winced, and tried to work as quickly as he could.

The tension left your shoulders as he finished cleaning the cut and gave you a moment to breathe. He patted the pillow, and you laid down so he could take a better look. Dean studied the wound and rummaged in the med kit for supplies to close it.

“Stitches?” you asked timidly.

Dean shook his head. “I think it’s shallow enough that I can close it with a few butterfly bandages.” He smiled softly at your sigh of relief. Within minutes, Dean had finished applying a topical antibiotic and closed the cut with bandages.

The adrenaline of the day finally wore off, leaving you exhausted. As your eyes fell closed, Dean let his calm façade fall away. 

_She’s fine_ , he reminded himself as he poured himself a tall glass of whiskey with shaking hands.


End file.
